


An omega's journey

by Hq_Stans24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hq_Stans24/pseuds/Hq_Stans24
Summary: Omegaverse AU of Haikyuu. Where Hinata Shouyou is an omega who not only deals with the hardships of being a short omega volleyball player, but finds himself in a more difficult predicament his third year of high school.A story in which Hinata finds himself pregnant and he now faces a new challenge. As a young omega, his maternal instincts are little to none, Hinata must decided between giving up his child or learning to become a mother.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 29
Kudos: 75





	An omega's journey

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello all, I'm honestly writing this more for my own enjoyment.  
> But I hope any of you reading this enjoyed!  
> As you could probably already tell, this is an omegaverse AU for Haikyuu and obviously Hinata here is an omega.  
> This story has both Kagehina and Atsuhina. I wanted take a different approach to the whole omega thing, especially with Hinata.
> 
> (Spoilers below for those not caught up on the manga after chapter 369)
> 
> This story focuses alot on Hinata's journey in Brazil to his joining MSBY. And because he's a young omega and still focused on volleyball, I wanted to defer away from the usual pregnant omega becoming maternal immediately and yearning for their alpha.  
> Instead I wanted to do a story where Hinata is more focused on volleyball than his child. And how he grows from being a young, careless , single mother. To one that is both a great omega volleyball player and loving to his child. 
> 
> Also,
> 
> He will end up with someone in the end btw, lol.

Hinata's nerves before games had greatly improved since his first year. Yet these past few days he found himself constantly going to the bathroom again. It probably had to do with them being so close to finals. All they had to do was win this next match to get there. 

Currently as he and his team warmed up for the next game, he found himself with the urge to use the restroom yet again. 

"Restroom!! I'll be back!!" The short omega exclaimed has he began to make his way to the bathroom.

"Don't be long!! The game starts soon!" Yamaguchi replied

"I won't!!" Hinata called over his shoulder has he hurried. Entering the bathroom he quickly went about his business and was about to head back out when an alpha from another team walked in, blocking his path.

"Hey your Karasuno's famous tiny omega!!" The alpha said as he stared the orange-haired boy down.

"Oh, hello!!" He smiled. Normally he'd be more terrified of situations like this. But over the years he became more respected as a player. And the alphas of other teams rarely harassed him anymore.

"Nice job on that last game! You sure can jump!" The man complimented. His optimism and casual attitude made Hinata assume he was a first year. 

Blushing a bit at the positive comments, he laughed nervously "Th-Thanks but my not-so-great-recieves almost cost us the last set.."

"You still handled it pretty well, especially considering the 2 meter guy on their team. You're name is Hinata right?"

Before he could respond, Hinata found himself hit with a wave of nausea and dizziness. Quickly leaning on the sink to catch his balance, the Karasuno omega clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Are you alright??" The now confused and concerned volleyball player asked.

"I-I'm fine I just- Oh god!!" Was all the redhead could reply with before hurling into the sink. His lunch from earlier spilling out. Hinata stayed there leaning over the sink hearing the alpha leave the bathroom, presumably to get help.

\-----------------------------------------------

Karasuno was getting ready to begin their next match. And their third year  
wing spiker was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Hinata?!" Their team captain yelled. 'We may have to sub him out...' Yamaguchi thought

Before he could make the decision he heard Yachi call out.  
"There he is!! Hinata it's starting!!" 

Said orange-haired boy quickly ran over "Sorry!!! I had a stomachache suddenly!" If his team knew he vomited, they'd definitely have no choice but to bench him. And he did not want a repeat of what happened during his first year at nationals.

After a quick scolding from Yamaguchi and a "dumbass" from Kageyama, Karasuno began their match in hopes of qualifying to the finals.

But despite their strong efforts, they lost to Itachiyama. They placed third in the nation. 

Instead of sulking over how close they had gotten to winning nationals, the team celebrated.  
...But Hinata couldn't help but feel unsettled. He definitely felt off during the game. Something so subtle that no one else would have noticed a change in him.

But he felt it. For some reason during the game he couldn't use his full potential. Something in his head made him more cautious of his movement. As if by instinct he was trying to avoid injury as much as possible. Maybe he was just over thinking because he got sick in the bathroom and wanted to avoid hurling all over the court. 

He was so scared of getting benched that he even ran after that alpha who went for help. Insisting he was fine and just nervous. It took so long to convince the guy that he was almost late to the game.  
It must have just been his nervousness. 

"Oi Hinata, did you hear me?" The omega's thoughts were interrupted.  
"H-huh?" He replied as he looked up to see Kageyama.

"I said some of us are going back to the hotel to rest a bit before Coach Ukai treats us all to dinner. Are you coming?" The setter looked at him awaiting his reply.

Hinata knew what he really meant by 'rest'. Especially considering the two of them shared a room at the Inn. They hadn't done anything during nationals to avoid distractions. But now with the last game of their high school career over, he could only imagine the alpha wanted to finally let loose on what they hadn't done in weeks.

"Sure. Missed me didn't you Bakayama?" Hinata teased. Following Kageyama back to the Inn.

"Shut up dumbass. As if you don't want to." The tall setter retorted.

Hinata laughed. He'd be a liar if he said he didn't want to as well.


End file.
